1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, more particularly, to a drum type washing machine provided with a preventing member fastened to a drum to rotate as one body with the drum to prevent a piece of laundry from coming between a tub and the drum.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional drum type washing machine according to the prior art and FIG. 2 is an enlarged view illustrating ‘A’ portion of FIG. 1.
As shown in the drawings, a conventional drum type washing machine includes a cabinet 111 for defining space therein, a tub 121 horizontally mounted within the cabinet 111 to hold wash water, a drum 131 rotatably mounted within the tub 121 and a driving part 141 for rotatably driving the drum 121.
An opening 113 is formed in front of the cabinet 111 to introduce the laundry and a door 115 is coupled to a circumference of the opening 113.
The tub 121 provided within the cabinet 111 has a cylindrical shape having a front side opened. A plurality of supporting springs 123 are elastically provided on an upper end of the tub 121 along an upward/downward direction. Each first end of the supporting springs 123 is connected to the upper surface of the cabinet 111 and each second end of the supporting springs 123 is connected to the upper surface of the tub 121. A plurality of dampers 125 are provided in a lower portion of the tub 121 to dampen vibration generated along an upward/downward direction of the tub 121. A spider 127 is provided in a rear surface portion of the tub 121 to fasten the driving part 141 thereto.
The drum 131 having a cylindrical shape is rotatably mounted within the tub 121 to hold the laundry therein. A plurality of water supply holes (not shown) are formed on an outer circumferential surface of the drum 131, such that the laundry may be rotated in a state of being soaked in the wash water held in the lower portion of the tub 121.
The driving part 141 supplies driving force to rotate the drum 131. The driving part 141 includes a motor 142, a rotation shaft 145 and a bearing 147. The motor 142 is mounted to a rear surface of the spider 127 of the tub 121, and the rotation shaft 145 is fastened to the drum 131 to transmit the rotation force of the motor 142 to the drum 131. The bearing 147 rotatably supports the rotation shaft 145. Here, the motor 142 includes a stator 142a and a rotor 142b. The rotation shaft 145 is pressedly inserted in the rotor 142b. 
According to the conventional drum type washing machine, the tub 121 is hung on the supporting spring 123, not fixed, and vibrated within the cabinet 111 to diffuse the vibration generated by the rotation of the drum 131.
Thus, the door 115 has an inclined surface 115′ to form a predetermined distance with an end 121′ and 131′ of the tub 121 and the drum 131. However, the laundry within the drum 131 during the washing or spinning cycle may be dropped and stuck between the cabinet 111 and the tub 121 through the distance.
To solve the above problem, a gasket 151 having a ring shape is applied to the door 115 to cover the door 115. A first end of the gasket 151 is fastened to the opening 113 of the cabinet 111 and a second end thereof is connected to the end 121′ of the opening of the tub 121.
In spite of the gasket 151, the problem has arisen that the laundry is stuck between the inclined surface 115′ of the door 115 and the end 121′ and 131′ of the tub 121 and the drum 131. Furthermore, the laundry may be getting stuck between the tub 121 and the drum 131, because the drum 131 is rotated and vibrated.
Also, while the drum 131 is repeatedly rotating/stopping during the washing, the tub 121 may be collided against the drum 131, resulting in damaging the end 121′ and 131′ of the tub 121 and the drum 131 or creating noise due to the collision.